


A Wish Fulfilled

by Ars_Matron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 13 Going On 30 Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Victor Nikiforov, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Shooting Stars, Sweet Katsuki Yuuri, Violinist Kastuki Yuuri, Violinist Victor Nikiforov, Wishing on stars, YOI Secret Santa 2018, just an incredible amount of fluff, musical AU, peek at the future, yoisecretsanta2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: The eve of Viktor's sixteenth birthday found him alone and bitter.The one thing he wants in life is so very far away as be nearly impossible.A place to call home.Someone who will love him.If only there was some way for his wish to come true.





	A Wish Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catslikemilkshakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/gifts).



> Hello and Happy Holidays to all, but especially to catslikemilkshakes! 
> 
> I really hope you like this story! Your prompts were kidfic, musical au, abo, and fluff and angst. I do hope that this fills those requests well.  
> I'm honestly so surprised I never wrote a musical au before as I grew up playing the violin and viola. So, theoretically, it should be right up my alley.
> 
> Anywho, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you like it too!  
> (⌒▽⌒)♡

The cold had long since bitten into his thin fingers and was starting to work its way through the leather of his boots. Snow had fallen with torrential furry earlier that day, blanketing the forest floor in a lay of white. It clung to the frozen branches of the underbrush and slicked the smooth trunks of the surrounding trees. But as the sunlight faded to the indigo of night, the temperature plunged assuring it would be too cold for any new flakes. 

And still Viktor didn’t return to the warmth of Lilia’s house. 

Things had not gone well that day. FIrst his parents were unable to catch the morning train to get into the city, which meant that they would miss his recital the following evening….they would miss his birthday too but that always seemed to place second for them. Then when he was in practice that afternoon Viktor had let his anger get the better of him. 

He hadn’t meant it, really he hadn’t. One second he was playing through his usual warm ups, running through the scales, playing a few silly songs that, though several levels below him now, were still a fun way to get the blood flowing to his fingers and keep his bow arm limber. 

It was something stupid, nothing to get worked up over. But no matter how much he tried, no matter what he did Viktor couldn’t hit the right note. He stretched until his fingers ached, his tendons taught as the skin between his fingers strained painfully. And yet, he could not find the right note. 

He should have been able to hit it no problem. Viktor had been playing that note for years now. But here he was, nearly sixteen and unable to hit notes that he had perfected at ten. Disappointment in himself at failing to perform properly was nothing compared to the guilt at how he had acted afterwards. He wouldn’t be able to show his face in Madam Lilia’s practice hall again. There was no way she would forgive him for what he had done, and it was too late to take it all back. He’d left before she could even yell at him, pushing his way past her and her other startled students as they came to see what the commotion was. His only thought in that moment was how he needed to get away. 

As always, the forest behind her studio called to him. Whenever he was sad, angry, lonely, he’d find his way into its welcoming embrace. Surrounded by towering trees and the chittering of countless animals, Viktor didn’t feel so alone. Inside the forest he could forget it all. The alienation and abandonment that were constants for him. The ever present disappointment and hollow betrayal that seemed to always grip his chest. In the forest, after the yelling and raging, the crash of wood on glass and how it littered the floor like so much sharp and cutting glitter, it all became a distant memory. One he could look at rationally now that his blood had, quite literally, cooled. 

Viktor shivered from his spot on the forest floor as he leaned against the gnarled roots of his favorite tree, legs pressed against his chest to help stay warm. In retrospect he should have grabbed his coat, or at least a scarf. Well, what he should have done was not blow up in the first place, get a better grip on his anger, and not send his violin hurtling through the practice room mirror. 

Viktor tilted his head against the chilled bark with a sigh, peering up at the clear night sky through the skeletal branches of the trees. Tomorrow was his birthday and the night of his big recital. And his parents couldn’t find the time to take a train into the city to see him. Viktor had been in Lilia’s care for nearly three years, and in all that time his parents had only visited once. His father was busy, Viktor knew it. He was the Prime Alpha of their small community, a place he ran like the packs of old. Nothing like the cities were run, where people were seen as equal and didn’t fall back on primal survival techniques. So his father wouldn’t leave what he saw as pack, and refused to send his omegan mother to visit Viktor alone. 

The world wouldn’t end if Viktor’s father left his little village for a night. No one needed alphas to be the leaders anymore. All the betas and omegas that he had met in the last three years had taught him that. When he grew up, Viktor wanted to find a mate to love, someone who would love him back. Someone to be his partner and equal. Not the twisted ideals of dominance his father had tried to instill in Viktor before he had been able to leave. 

The flames of his anger had dulled and began to smolder, leaving only guilt and regret in its wake. How could he apologize to Lilia for his actions? How was he supposed to play a concert with a broken violin? The idea of having to borrow one from someone else had his mouth twisting in distaste. Not that he had any other option….He would have to climb the stage and play an instrument that wasn’t his, or he wouldn’t play at all. 

What worried him the most was that he knew this was it, the last straw. He had heard Lilia speaking to someone on the phone a week ago….he had assumed by her tone that it was her ex-mate Yakov, she had been making arrangements for him to take over Viktor’s schooling. He was becoming too volatile and unruly to be around her younger students. She felt only Yakov could make progress with him now. 

What he heard though, what chased around and round in his head at all hours was this. Lilia, like his mother and father, and every other adult that promised him love and a home, didn’t want him anymore….

A searing flash lit the forest as bright as day around him, starting Viktor from his dolorous musings with a gasp. Above the trees a giant star streak by, blue and glittery, like a fiery diamond. Burning so hot and bright he swore he could feel its heat. Impossible...it was impossible. 

He stood up swiftly, heart racing. A shooting star! It was silly but….shutting his eyes tightly, Viktor clasped his hands over his chest and took a deep breath. 

“I wish….” He paused, warmth bubbling in his core at just how big his wish really was. “I wish for love and life. I just want to finally be happy….to finally be wanted.” 

He stood there for so long that his chilled limbs began to feel phantom warmth. That was definitely really bad. False warmth was a sign of hypothermia….he should have grabbed his coat! Light flickered behind his eyelids and it was most likely Lilia coming to find him and drag him back inside before he froze to death. It wouldn’t be the first time that she’d found him in that exact spot after he’d had a rough day. 

With a soft groan he opened his eyes. Ready to tell Lilia that all was well and he didn’t need her to come get him. He would be sixteen in less than eight hours and he was more than capable of taking care of himself. 

But the words died on his tongue as his eyes opened. He took a step back in surprise and nearly tumbled to his death. Only quick reflexes had him reaching out and grabbing the ice slick railing beside him to steady his feet. How could there be a railing in the woods? And stairs! He was standing on a stoop, in front of a large building! Just like the ones in the wealthy part of the city he only got to see on recital nights. 

What the hell was he doing there? He looked around quickly. It was still night, the streetlights were all on and snow was falling in soft swirls all around him. He was wrapped in a warm coat with a scarf of the softest blue wool he’d ever seen and gloves of supple leather. And it was all wrong. He was wrong! He reached up to tentatively touch his face and head for damage and….Where was his hair? It was so short! Why were his hands so big when he held them out before his face and his chest was huge! lIke maybe he had taken up bench pressing….how could things be so different when he’d only been in the woods for a few hours?

Another flash behind him had the people on the streets gasping in awe. Viktor turned to see what had them laughing and pointing. Though he knew what it would be. 

The star. Same as before. 

His wish….he had made a wish and now….

There were keys in the hand that hadn’t flung out to save his neck and he was standing before a door, and the rightness of this settled into him. Wrapping around him like a warm embrace. HIs hand shook as he fit the key into the lock, it turned with no resistance and opened on oiled hinges. Warm air scented with something he could only call ‘home’ greeted him, settling a large part of his nerves. It was his own scent, he would always know it. It held that special marker that all alpha’s had, completely unique to him, just like a thumb print. But there was something else. Something that meshed with his scent becoming almost one whole, new scent. It was sweet to his spice. There was a freshness that washed out the heavy, headiness that other’s had been complaining to Viktor about since his presentation. 

It was omega to his alpha, and suddenly he couldn’t catch his breath. Couldn’t get enough of it in his lungs. 

How could it be?

Viktor walked into the hall which held nothing but a tall staircase and an ornate hanging lamp. As he closed the door, cutting off the bitter snow filled night, a familiar commotion drifted down to him from upstairs. 

“Makka?” Viktor’s voice was soft, but the difference was still there. It was deeper, stronger than what it should be at sixteen….What was happening to him? Makka barked again and there could be no other explanation. It was her. It had taken him a year to convince Lilia he could take care of a dog, and though he’d only had her for six months Viktor would never, not ever, not know the musical sound of her bark. 

As he climbed the stairs a wave of dizziness washed over him and had him grabbing the railing like before to steady his steps. He knew in the way one knows things in a dream that these were his steps, ones that he walked daily. This was right. Exactly where he needed to be. Some part of him, way in the back on his mind, was telling him this was his home. Pushing him to go forth and see. So he put one foot in front of the other until he crested the stairs and stood before another door. 

The swung open silent and smooth and he soon had his arms full of a giant, bouncing poodle. But his Makka was still a puppy. Lanky and large, like poodle puppies were, she was nowhere near the girth of this dog. Though it was Makkachin, of that he was sure. Only she was bigger….older. 

“Makka….I don’t know what’s happening to me.” He said in a frantic whisper, unsure of his voice and so much else. He gathered her into his arms, burying his face in her fur. She had no answers….she never did. But her presence was enough to soothe him. 

His and the omega’s scent were stronger in there, in the living room that Viktor now found himself in. The furniture was plush, cozy, littered with pillows and blankets that he had no trouble imaging an omega nestled in. As soon as the thought came to him, he could see it. A perfect picture of a dark haired omega in blue rimmed glasses snuggled into the blankets with Makka on his lap. He smiled, bright and lovingly up at Viktor as he handed the omega a cup of mulled wine. 

For a moment Viktor was shocked so thoroughly he simply could not move. He could almost feel it, the love he had for this omega. How happy they were together. He took a look around the rest of the room seeing himself everywhere. A large picture in an ornate frame that takes up most of a wall draws Viktor like a moth to a flame. It was a lovely photo of an asian family all smiling and happy, and there in the centre was him and this omega, surrounded by what must be the omegas parent’s and sister, and oddly enough a blond haired youth with bright green eyes who smiled ear to ear. 

From the painting to made his way to a display case that held pictures, awards, and commemorative records. Some of which he knew well. One of the awards he had only just won a few months prior. Others were completely new, speaking of a career that he had yet to have. 

And the rest weren’t his at all. There were pictures of the omega from when he was a tiny, chubby thing. Holding a violin that was far too big for his small frame that had Viktor’s heart melting at the sight. The omegas life spread out before Viktor like movie in those photos. From a little novice to a lovely teen prodigy to a gorgeous professional. The last photo had them both in it. Viktor in a fine tux with bejeweled lapels and the omega in a stunning dress of rose gold, outfits obviously picked out to complement yet not outshine each other. They stood on stage, each playing a violin. Both of them smiling as they looked, not out to the audience, but at each other. 

He couldn’t even remember the last time playing anything had made him smile. 

Maybe it never had. 

A little glass placard next to the photo caught his eye, it seemed to be a memorandum of whatever performance was going on in the picture. His eyes skimmed over the words, hardly noticing them until the landed on the names. 

‘In Honor of Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki’

“Yuuri….” Even his name felt right on his tongue. He looked around once more with another wave of wonder. This was his home, his and Yuuri’s. They performed together, and they loved each other. 

He had yet to catch his breath form the magnitude of this revelation when the door opened. Instantly Makka was gone from his side and instead was bounding up to stick her paws on the shoulders of a small, heavily bundled up omega. 

Yuuri.

“Down, girl. I know, I know. I missed you too!” Yuuri’s voice was magical, his laughter as he tried to protect the bag in his arms from Makka’s special brand of excited love was perhaps the most wonderful sound Viktor had ever heard. His lovely, amber eyes locked onto Viktor from across the room and he let out a little squeak, trying to hide the large brown bag behind his his much smaller frame. “Vitya! You’re home earlier. I thought you were spending a few hours helping Yurio out this evening.” 

All of this was news to him, of course, not least of all because he knew no one named Yurio and had never spoken to Yuuri before….ever.

“I….I came h-home instead. I’m not feeling well….” How did he talk to this Yuuri? What did his voice usually sound like? It was so hard to say the words…..It had been so long since he’d had a place he could actually call his home. It had become a foreign word to him. A concept he never thought to have. And here he was saying it to a total stranger who he was pretty sure he already loved.

Yup….whatever was going on Viktor was sure of one thing. He was definitely insane. 

Yuuri frowned at him, unaware of Viktor’s internal struggles, but instantly concerned for him. He crossed the room, still trying to keep the top of the bag closed against his chest like he didn’t want Viktor to see what was inside. He pulled off the fuzzy mitten on his hand and reached up to press it, gentle and warm, to Viktor’s forehead. “You’re so cold.” His frown deepened as he lowered his hand to Viktor’s neck, “I don’t think you have a fever. Why don’t you go get comfy and lay on the couch with Makka.” He rose up to plant a swift kiss on Viktor’s cheek before scurrying off down a hall Viktor hadn’t noticed before. “And no coming into the kitchen to try and peak on your present!”

Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri go. He was always so sneaky about gift giving. He thought Viktor didn’t know what he was doing when he tried to get him out of the house to work on his gifts. Yurio didn’t even need help on the song he was working on, but somehow Yuuri had gotten to him to ask for Viktor’s help just to get him out of the house. It was all very sweet, and he did what he could to play along. 

Viktor shook violently from his musings, looking around the room as though only just arriving once more. How did he know that? Why was he so sure it was the truth, something he had experienced time and time again over the years? 

Wait, years? 

He pressed a hand to his chest, willing his heart to slow down. He had no idea what was going on, he needed to just….to just do as Yuuri said. Calm down, snuggle with Makka, and just let this night play out. 

Viktor entered the hall in a daze. Maybe he was sick and this was all a delusion. He’d been out in the bitter cold nearly all day without a coat, it stood to reason he had fallen ill from his own stupidity. This was just a fever dream of what a perfect life would be. Though it wasn’t like any life he had ever imagined for himself. No, this one was infinitely better than any wish fulfillment fantasies Viktor had ever conjured up before. 

He found their room easily, once again overcome by the strength of their combined scents. Two lamps sat on nightstands to light the room in a warm glow. They flanked a large bed in the centre of the room, on top of which was a massive and impressive nest. He stalked up to it slowly, unsure if he should even look at it. Omegas were very protective of their nests, but then...that was his stuffed bear from when he was a child! In the real world it was safe in a chest at the foot of Viktor’s bed in Lilia’s house. Here, though, it was tucked into the folds of the woven sheets, making up part of this omega’s nest’s foundation. 

Their nest’s foundation. 

The realization nearly had him on his knees. They nested together. His mother didn’t allow his father to nest with her! She had always kept her nest hidden from all but Viktor. Yuuri not only trusted him to see the nest but wanted it to be as much Viktor’s as his. 

He swallowed back the lump in his throat and tried to get a grip on the situation. Clothes, he should change clothes. Get into something warm and comfortable and do what Yuuri had said. Then maybe he could just figure this out. 

Get changed, relax with Makka, and figure it all out. 

Chanting his little mantra to himself he walked over to the large dresser and began searching for something to wear. The first few drawers he opened were most certainly not his. The clothes were not only too small but for the most part they were lacey and silky, his face burned when he realized what it was he was holding. He slammed the drawer shut, heart pounding mostly from embarrassment. Mostly. it wasn’t everyday he saw an omega’s underwear...their lacy lingerie….and it was best to not think about it!

Finally. Finally! He found a drawer of baggy shirts and sweatpants that would fit him. He slipped off his clothes and got yet another shock when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He had thought before that he was different, and here was the proof. He was larger, more defined and filled out. He was lean, muscled, fully grown into the body that was only beginning to show in his reality. Gone was his long flowing hair. It was now short in the back and swept down in the front to cover his eye. 

His appearance was so very different but the real shock, the thing that caught his attention with an iron grip, was his neck. Or more accurately, what was on his neck. He had to get closer to the mirror to see that it was real. In awe he ran his fingers lightly over the perfect bite mark on his neck….a claim. He placed his hand over it in reverence. Physical, everlasting proof that someone had wanted him. All of him. For life. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri called from down the hall, and only then did Viktor realize he could feel him. As though only when he was made aware of the bond could he feel it. Yuuri was worried….he was worried for Viktor.

“I’m fine!” He called in rush before Yuuri could come check on him. “I’m just getting washed up, I’ll be out in a minute!” 

“Okay, I made you tea!” 

Smiling softly Viktor pulled the baggy, striped shirt over his head and left the room. A cup of tea sat steaming on the table before the couch, Viktor wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and called Makka over to him before settling down. For a time they just cuddled, and he could almost believe he were still in Lilia’s house. It was so much like many other nights he’d spent like this. Just him and Makka. 

Then suddenly he could remember many, many more nights. Just him and Makka. For years and years his life had been empty, just the two of them and the awards in his little glass case. Until one day Yuuri was there too. Every new memory seemed to hold the same truth. In every way, every aspect of his life, Yuuri’s presence made it better. 

He not only filled a whole in Viktor’s heart that had been growing since he was thirteen, Yuuri had opened up Viktor’s world to all kinds of love and happiness. He had friends where before he could never form more lasting relationships than a casual acquaintance. He had a family. Not just his Yuuri but the whole Katsuki family, Yurio and his budding relationship with Otabek. Viktor settled into the plush pillows with a smile as a particular memory of him being disappointed in Yurio’s sudden infatuation with the Beka. He played an electric guitar in some god awful rock bad. Even if Viktor couldn’t see what drew them together, he knew they were happy. 

It was all so much, so many memories and hints of how things were flowed through him. Eventually Viktor just closed his eyes and let it all play out. He was dozing on the couch when Yuuri came back in carrying a covered tray that he smiled coyly over. “Who’s ready for his present!” His soft sing song voice had Viktor’s attention instantly, he couldn’t help but smile as Yuuri rounded the coffee table to put the tray down before cupping one of Viktor’s cheeks in his hand. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, love.” Love. It barely even caused a blip in his beating heart, it was so easy to say. He could remember when Yuuri first spoke that word to him, when he’d first realized it was love they shared. 

“I’m glad.” Yuuri whispered softly, giving him a warm smile before he uncovered the tray to show two steaming bowls of meat, sauce, and rice. “You don’t get your real present until tomorrow, of course, but I thought katsudon and a movie night would be a good start to your birthday weekend.” 

“It’s perfect.” And it was. Simple and homey. So unlike the presents his parents sent, or the ones he got from fans or Lilia. He’d trade all the shiny baubles and expensive things he’d ever been given, or would ever receive, for this one love filled evening with Yuuri and Makka. 

The meal, katsudon, was heavenly. Each bite melted in his mouth, leaving him wanting more, more, more! It was the food gods would eat, and he was sure to tell Yuuri so. Over and over again. His lovely Yuuri only assured him it was nothing compared to his mother’s, that he still couldn’t get it just right. But Viktor had to disagree. There was no way anything could possibly taste better than this. 

Once the bowls were empty, their bellies full and limbs lethargic, they lowered the lights and settled down to a movie that he could not focus enough on to watch. Viktor was shocked at first when Yuuri had turned and pulled him down to lay in his arms. It was so unlike what he thought an omega would do. Weren’t they the ones that liked to be held and protected? Shouldn’t he be pulling Yuuri into his embrace and be keeping him warm and safe? 

But the beating of Yuuri’s heart settled his nerves. His strong arms were a haven Viktor never wanted to leave. And his scent had every nerve of Viktor’s being buzzing happily. The third time that something happened in the movie to have Yuuri laughing, yet Viktor remained unchanged, worry clouded Yuuri’s scent and the bond once more. 

“Viktor, what’s wrong, love?” 

Viktor canted his head back, pressing his head into Yuuri’s shoulder to look into his rich, deep, eyes. “I’ve just been thinking about….you. About how lucky I am to have found you.” The overwhelming sense of love, fulfillment, and just pure and simple joy that he’d been trying to get control over for the whole even finally broke through. His voice turned rough as he tried to put words to it all. “I never thought there could be this. That I could have….that anyone would want to share this with me.” Back in his reality, in his little sixteen year old body, Viktor had started giving up on any sort of happiness. It just….wasn’t for him. 

“Oh, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered, more to himself than to Viktor. He pulled Viktor further into his arms, turning him so that they were chest to chest, as close as could be. It wasn’t until Yuuri swiped a finger over the top of his cheek that Viktor realized he was crying. 

“I don’t know what I could have done to deserve this.” Viktor managed out choke out. A new fear grabbed his heart. “What did I do to make this happen?” What could he do to make sure it happened again? What if he messed it all up when he got back to his reality? For surely he wouldn’t stay here, in this lovely and full life forever. What if it was all a dream? A happy fantasy that he would never in the real world have.

Soft lips on his forehead brought some calm back to him. Yuuri brushed his hair tenderly from face, his smile sad, and knowing. “Well, for me, it all started when Minako made me and Yuuko watch your performance at the Mariinsky theatre. You were only sixteen by already so amazing! I had Yuuko make me a recording and I watched it all the time.” Yuuri laughed, fondly. Like the tinkling of lovely bells. “I loved you even then, I think. Though there’s no way you would have been interested in the attention of little twelve year old. I had only been playing for a few years. I was awful! I sounded like a dying cat!”

“I would have wanted you. To meet you.” Viktor quickly amended, cheeks heating up at the declaration. “Even then I would have loved to meet you.” His performance at Mariinsky was set for tomorrow, his time. It hadn’t happened yet. The Yuuri in the past didn’t even know about him yet. 

“Trust me, you wouldn’t have!” Yuuri giggled, hiding his blushing cheeks in Viktor’s neck. “You always say that, but you don’t understand how awful I was.”

“Everyone sounds like dying cats when they start, Yuuri. Even I did.”

“What, when you were two?”

“Until I was four, yes.” Viktor stated proudly, pulling Yuuri from his hiding spot. They had moved somehow, and now Yuuri was seated in his lap as Viktor reclined on the pillows. The blankets were tangled around them and the pillows had become a haphazard mess and Yuuri’s hair stuck up all around his head. And there was nothing in the world that had ever looked as perfect and lovely, no place on the earth he’d rather be than right there. And so he said so.

“Vitya.” Yuuri blushed once more.

“Tell me about when we met.” Viktor said, pulling Yuuri back to rest on his chest.

Yuuri sighed softly, contentment flowed through their bond. “You’re in such a funny mood tonight, Vitya.”

“I just want to hear about it.” He said softly as he smoothed the blanket over them once more. 

“Okay,” Yuuri rubbed his hand against Viktor’s chest in gentle circles. Soothing him with both the motion and his scent. “It wasn’t until years later, when we were both playing in the same show at the Bolshoi. I was twenty and just so happy to have made it into the orchestra, playing with the second violins. But you were front and centre. And beautiful. After the performance, backstage, I came across you yelling at the director of my troop….I thought you were a hot headed, self centered alpha at first. It wasn't until later that I found out you were yelling at him because of me.”

Viktor perked up at that. He did have a short fuse when it came to directors and meistros and the like. People who thought they knew all there was about music but often were forced to take those positions when they had little talent for playing themselves. 

“You had heard me, somehow, and were upset that I wasn’t first chair. You said it was because I was an omega that they had put me so far back. You know….I never thought that was so, until I met you. You opened my eyes to how much potential I had.” Yuuri snuggled into his arms further, squeezing him tight. “You offered me a position in you troop” Yuuri gave a soft chuckle. “I was so shocked I accepted instantly and quickly found myself living in Russia. It would have been scary, but you helped me settle. Then, you started to court me. You were so clumsy about it at first, but you got better....much better." his voice turned dark for just a moment before he went on. "And well….we’ve been together ever since.”

Viktor returned his hug just as tightly. “What an amazing story. The best I’ve ever heard.” His throat grew tight as he said. “It’s my favorite story ever.”

“Mine too.” Yuuri said softly as his eyes fell closed, heavy lashes resting on his plump cheeks. Then, remarkably, he began to purr. “I love you so much, Vitya.”

“I love you too, my Yuuri.” Viktor wrapped him in his arms all the harder, pressing his face into Yuuri’s hair and taking in his scent, the weight of him in Viktor’s arms, the love that radiated from every inch of their perfect home. “I’ll do whatever I can to make sure this happens.” Viktor promised as a familiar warmth flooded his chest.

The room grew bright around them

 

~~~

 

When Viktor opened his eyes it was to white, watery light filtering in through his curtains. In an instant he was up and tumbling from the bed, jostling Makka and causing her to bark out reproachfully before she spun around in the centre of his bed and went back to sleep. Makka, who was still a young pup, lean, no white furs marring her nose. Not yet.

Not yet.

He spun around in the centre of his small room, taking in the dated and worn furniture that Lilia favored. “Yuuri?” Viktor called softly, looking around cautiously as though he might actually find a tiny omega nesting in his closet or under his bed. But of course there was no Yuuri….maybe there never had been. Maybe there never would be. He rushed to the window, throwing back the curtain to see only smooth, untouched snow leading to the forest. 

“Vitya!” Lilia called, rapping at his door before simply coming inside. She had little to no boundaries, and refused to act as though other people’s embarrassments and insecurities should bother her. “Oh good, you’re up. You need to hurry up and eat, and go through your warm ups. Today we’re doing nothing but practice runs and you have your last tux fitting at three.”

“Fitting? Practice….The concert is tonight!” Viktor nearly yelled as he turned to give her a horrified look. What was she talking about?

Lilia tisked softly as she turned back to the door. “And no more TV before bed. It’s making you forgetful. The concert is tomorrow, Vitya. Today we practice. Oh.” She looked back at him over her boney shoulder, pale green eyes taking on the familiar cast they always did when she had bad news. Viktor’s head swam with the deja vu of it all. He already knew what she was going to say. “You’re father called this morning. I’m sorry, Vitya, they won’t be able to make it tomorrow.”

Even knowing what she would say, the pang of sadness and anger was still there. All he ever wanted was for them to want him. For someone to want him. 

Yuuri! His hand went to his neck where once a bond mark lay….or where one day a bond mark would lay? It was all rather confusing when he could fully remember what it looked like, what it felt like to loved and bonded for life. “Lilia?”

“Yes, Vitya.”

“The concert will be televised, yeah? Where all will it be shown?”

She hummed softly in thought. “Well, it’s a pay per view sort of thing.” She tapped a red lacquered nail to her lips. “Most countries will be able to view it, I suppose, they just have to be willing to pay.”

“Oh.” Viktor’s heart plummeted a little. It wasn’t likely a twelve year old in Japan was going to pay to watch a stuffy old performance in a Russian opera house.

As though she could read his mind Lilia said. “A colleague of mine in Japan is going to host a showing at an inn, I believe. So at least a few people there will see. Why the sudden interest in viewership?”

“No reason!” Viktor’s heart soared and he feared it would never come down! Yuuri. His Yuuri! His future mate and love of his life was going to see that show. He looked down at the flannel pajamas he still wore. “Go! I have to get dressed! I have to eat!” 

She was out of his thoughts before she even closed the door. There were so many things he needed to do to prepare! 

All the anger and resentment of the day that, by all accounts had never been, was simply forgotten, and all his mistakes were gone with it. There was no room for any of that when so much good was resting on the horizon. Viktor skipped, light as air, into the bathroom, turning on the shower with a goofy grin on his face. It was going to be a good day. And the next one would be great as well!. He would put on the best show of his life. The one that would make Yuuri fall in love with music, and then eventually with Viktor himself. 

Maybe he would look for Yuuri after the concert. Try to find him before he was twenty and so many lonely years had already passed for both of them. And It wouldn’t matter what Yuuri thought about his abilities and how they would shape Viktor’s perspective of him. Because he knew something that Yuuri didn’t. 

Viktor already loved him, with every fiber of his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed this bit of winter fluff!  
> Happy Holidays, Meg!! 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think! And thank you all for reading!  
> ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
